My Awesome Brother
by Dragonmorph
Summary: Germany grew up with his older brother Prussia. The albino could be a handful, but he's the only one his younger brother could ask for. He just wished he realized how much Prussia meant to him before things started to fall apart. One-sided PruHun. Warnings: Character death and for a few colorful words.


**Dedicated to a friend whose brother enlisted in the army and to my own brother far off in life; this story goes into detail about the sibling love. As we have seen in the show, there were different kinds of sibling love and rivalry. I personally chose the German brothers (I suddenly think the Grimm Brothers) because it's not often you see them together. I'm sorry fangirls: This is not Germancest – This is plain brotherly love. **

**This won't be historically accurate either though I'll add a few scenes from history. I personally chose my head-cannons along with the fandom's theories and likings. I'm afraid I won't do accents, but I'll slip in the occasional words which many should know by now – personally, I'm usually too lazy to scroll back and forth reading translations. What inspired me was: a book I just read: ****Turnabout ****by Margaret Peterson Haddix, the stories and art about the nations' immortality and how it affects them to see their mortal leaders go. **

**Warnings: Character Death. Head-cannon and Fanon. Angst(I hope). A "realistic" view of ex-nations.**

**I should be writing other stuff, but screw it. **

**One-shot. Read and review~**

My Awesome Brother

I.

He didn't remember much about his childhood. He recalled the feeling of being picked up like a puppy and he personally squirmed at the unfamiliar face who gazed down at him dumb-founded. The new face had a familiar shape to it, but the red eyes and the coarse silver hair nearly threw the boy off guard with his strange looks. The man finally spoke and it was utterly German.

"Well, this whole time you actually held on to my brother." The man smirked. "He's a sturdy little boy. Not bad for your prissy self, Austria."

Austria ignored the statement and laughter which followed afterwards. "Yes, Prussia. He had been a big help around the house. It is a shame to see him go."

"What is his name?" Prussia asked, balancing the boy between his arms.

"I called him Holy Roman Empire because he is a nation, but feel free to grant him something better."

Prussia pondered for a moment and soon his eyes lit up from an idea. He grinned at the blonde boy who stared at him with his curious blue eyes. "I'll call you Germany because it sounds awesome."

Austria sighed, but Prussia and Germany ignored it in their first moments of reuniting.

II.

Growing up had its ups and downs. Germany saw to it as he learned to adapt to his life in the new house. It was apparent his older brother was new to rearing a pre-teen as his face distorted to confusion and regret when he believed he was alone to rant. He hardly heard him say he regretted taking up him as his responsibility. So, the fear of being unwanted soon was swept away.

Each day, Prussia found one of his legs attached to a small boy who held on for dear life when the older man shook his leg irritably.

"_Mein Gott_, Germany. Don't you have better things to do than mope while I'm gone?" Prussia complained like a small child.

Germany let out a muffled cry, "Why do you have to keep leaving daily?"

"Because," He told him wearily. "My boss demands that I go."

"Why can't you avoid going?"

"When you're a nation, you'll see."

"What's a nation exactly?"

Prussia stared at him, his mouth opened and eyes widened. "You do not know about your kin? That is unawesome."

Germany lowered his head, guilty of his question. He felt his head being pressed in a rough petting.

"You'll find out the ways of being awesome." Prussia exclaimed. "Oh, try not to ask what 'awesome' is."

…

Germany aged a bit, but he still had baby fat latched to his face. He only managed to learn only a small amount about being a so-called nation from his brother, but he managed his time without letting his temper surge.

He grew more serious while his brother goofed off at home. When he left, it was only for business meetings, he assured him, and other times he and his two friends went out. Germany managed to learn how to care for himself, but it was his friend who came over to keep him company.

"You want pasta?" His Italian friend chirped.

Germany shrugged at the young man and they ate until Prussia scared his friend away.

Prussia was known to be jealous and he never hesitated to claim his brother for himself – drunk or sober – when he came home and wrapped an arm around the blonde teen. Germany often squirmed around the actions and the touchiness, but he never did any physical damage as it wasn't something he was on alert of.

They both sat on the couch in silence one night until the doorbell rang, and Prussia's physical form leapt from the couch and hid in sight. The teen didn't know what came over the "awesome" nation as he answered the door and nearly flinched at a cooking utensil which nearly came close to his face.

"Wait, you're not Prussia." A feminine voice said disappointed.

She entered the house with her eyes scanning the rooms in search for something. A small stand of grey hair stood up and the woman smirked with an evil glint in her eye.

"Aha! You thought you could elude me!" She snarled, and charged, smacking Prussia upside the head with her frying pan.

"Hungary," He groaned. "There's a kid in the house."

Hungary blinked, dazed, but regained the fierce look on her face. "Yes, I saw him. Sadly, for you, you're the kid in this house."

Germany approached the scene with confusion spread across his face. "What's going on? _Bruder_?"

Prussia gave a shaky smile. "It is fine, Germany. Hungary here is just being a bitch is all." The albino found himself making out with the flat area of the pan once more.

"He's just a kid. I don't think cursing will get you anywhere." Hungary said. She turned around and frowned upon seeing him – going into a deep trance for a second. "Are you Holy Roman Empire?"

"Who?" Germany scratched his head at the fuzzy memory.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I've forgotten you didn't remember your past as a new nation."

"A nation? I don't think I can be reborn twice as a landmass."

Hungary scowled at Prussia. "He's 14 years old and you still haven't told him?"

"It's too unawesome to tell him so early." Prussia defended. "He still has time."

"He does need to prepare, you turd. Our bosses aren't as easygoing as he may hope."

Germany watched the two battle over the news being told to him or not. He was still confused, but a headache was bothering him from the argument. He rubbed his temple, but he didn't think yelling his complaint would do much.

"Well, I'm going to tell him myself." She declared. She turned towards Germany with a motherly look. "Germany, sweetie."

"Yes?"

"A nation is indeed a country, but not entirely a landmass. You see… the countries are also personified as a human being like me and this fool over here."

"W-What do you mean?" Germany breathed. "Are you saying…?"

"Yes, dear. You're a nation like us. We're immortal beings with our bosses being the leaders of the country. Your boss in the East will be waiting for you in a few more years."

Immortality. Bosses. Nations. He didn't know how to handle the news, but fortunately his brother managed to regain his feet and shoved the woman out, locking the door and huffing.

"Well, kid." He said, looking towards Germany casually. "You're a nation and I'm your older brother so it's my job to teach you."

"Do you like Hungary?"

He never knew the barrier his brother wore would drop as his arrogant smile faded. "Hungary? Well, no… She's mean, violent and her ex-husband is a priss."

"If the man is her ex-husband, could she be available to you as your _liebe_?" If Germany was manly enough to giggle, he would, but he couldn't bring himself to do so.

"Let's just get to the basics of owning an army." Prussia said, desperately wanting to change the topic.

III.

Germany noticed how his brother went off to his meeting a month later, but anxiety clawed at the older nation before he left the house.

Prussia's silky grey hair went coarse and rough, almost as if his hair wanted to crumble. Wrinkles started to appear on his face, but he tried to look away rather than make eye contact with his brother. He needed assistance at times, but he snapped when Germany tried to help him.

He was surprised how his brother slowly weakened over time, but he was relieved when Hungary often came over to tell him a story about Prussia and herself at kids. It took him many tries to convince Prussia to ask her out. It was successful the moment the man gave in and went out at night.

"Will you be alright?" Germany asked Prussia before he left.

Prussia shrugged and nodded. "I'll be fine. I'll be back soon."

Soon never came as Germany woke up at night to await his brother. He frowned when he didn't come back, but he was anxious to see how his brother was doing. Fear crept upon him just thinking of the accidents that could of occurred to him.

Bags formed under his eyes as he got up and made himself breakfast. He was tempted to call Italy over, but his hand and the phone were an inch apart before he sighed and gave up. He was still waiting for his brother for another few hours until the car pulled in and Prussia opened the door breathing in and out.

"Bruder?" Germany echoed from across the room.

Prussia did not reply as he casually walked into his room and slammed the door. Germany tiptoed towards his room as his nose wrinkled at the odor of beer lingering outside. _Prussia must've been drinking. _He noticed and his ears strained to hear something, but all he heard was crying.

He slowly opened the door and saw the albino, the one he learned not to show emotion in public, was sobbing. He had his arms wrapped around himself and he sniffed, ignoring the beer bottle slowly slipping out of his grasp.

"Bruder?" Germany asked, courageously creating a larger hole.

The older nation looked up with his eyes rimmed with pink from crying, but he only looked slightly mortified. "Go away, Germany. Don't you see I'm having a moment?"

Germany ignored him and sat on the edge of the bed beside his brother. "We all have our moments. What's wrong? You better tell me."

Prussia looked embarrassed. "I'm glad you weren't there when it happened. My chest started to throb and I collapsed at the meeting. Something inside me started to shatter and I felt something ageless slip over me." He held up his hands which slowly became gnarled. "I'm afraid. Ahaha! Of all people, I'm truly afraid now."

Germany's eyes widened at his aging brother who had never aged for many years. "Bruder! I thought nations never age. We live forever right?"

"Well, West." Prussia said shakily. "It only applies to nations. Unfortunately, I'm not a nation anymore."

IV.

An older man at the age of 20 entered the forest with his allies in tow. When another group entered, they had their weapons ready and poised for the kill if one of their enemies made a move.

"Are you surrendering now, Germany?" A young man spoke, holding a burger and his weapon in both of his hands.

Germany turned towards his allies, Italy and Japan, and nodded. "Ja. I give in."

…

"I'm glad they went easier on you this World War, Germany." Italy said with a positive flair in his voice.

"I wish I could say the same for my cities." Japan grumbled, clutching his aching head.

Germany sighed. It wasn't losing and watching France smirk which worried him, but Poland had taken control of his revenge upon him too. The last blow: If Poland asked for what he thought, he didn't know if he would remain sane.

He only conquered his land for his brother Prussia to be well again. After all, it had been years since he lost his immortality and grew old from age. He, however, remained young and strong along with his friend Italy. He recalled Hungary's youthfulness and felt sorry for her to endure losing her boyfriend.

It came out of nowhere when Germany pulled up a gun towards a brunette woman who held up her friends as if she were a civilian. He lowered his gun when he realized who it was.

"I guess you wanted your revenge after what happened many years ago." Hungary sniffed, giving a teasing grin. Her smile was only temporary when it faded quickly. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"No, you're not." Germany's eyes lit dangerously. "Did something happen to…?"

Hungary grimly nodded. "I wish I could tell you no, but then I'd be lying."

Italy and Japan looked at him curiously, but they understood he needed to go see his brother.

Japan read his mood and murmured: We'll deal with the Allies.

…

Hungary waved to Italy, but she was hardly hesitant to drag him towards the home where the German brothers grew up in. They both quietly entered the house and saw a wheezing old man lying on the couch. His face was sunken in and he looked completely exhausted yet he still held an arrogant look like he did long ago.

"P-Prussia?" Germany muttered in shock. He knew he was stuck in his wars, but he never knew his brother could change quickly.

Prussia's red eyes lit with certainty and happiness. "It's good to see you again, West. You've grown up quite nicely and the aging process had stopped. I remember back when I was young and hot. It was when all the ladies were into me."

Hungary gave him a playful punch to his arm, but it didn't hide her fearful mood. "You still are, you old fool."

"I-I wish." He reached out to stroke Hungary. "Who would be there to mess with Austria?"

"You, of course." She choked out. "You idiot, why are you thinking of death so soon? You're going to live forever."

Germany hardly said much when the two nearly bickered again, but he knew the female nation couldn't get him to try to. It would suck up a lot of unnecessary energy he needed for this moment. "Prussia..."

"Oh, West. I remember when you were tiny little boy. How times had changed." Prussia wheezed, but it hardly hid the contentment on his face.  
"Do you promise to take care of Hungary for me?"

"I can take care of myself." She snapped. She noticed the look on Germany's face and mouthed an apology. "I'll behave for Germany, but that's only for you."

"I'll make sure she'll be fine." He promised his brother.

"There's one more thing... You probably wonder why I started to age." Prussia shuddered at the memory. "I tried to escape becoming an ex-nation. I was too selfish which was why I chose back when you were 8 to take you home. It would keep me youthful for another time. I realzied all I wanted was to actually see my little bruder grow up before anything bad happened to me. My people are starting to become no more which was why I am a nobody."

"You're never a nobody, Prussia." Germany said, holding back tears. "You were always a somebody. An ass of course, but a somebody among the nations."

Prussia held a wide grin on his face as his eyelids closed. "Stay awesome, _mein bruder_."

Hungary turned away to hide her tears, but Germany promised not to tell anyone about the overflowing of emotions. He couldn't even keep his own in and he couldn't bear to imagine Italy Romano seeing him right now.

His sadness turned to anger at his brother leaving him. He wanted Prussia - he tried everything to keep him on Earth, but he had failed. He felt a hand rest on his shoulder and he slowly relaxed, his gaze fixed on his brother.

"He belongs to the Prussian soil." Germany said softly.

V.

The German nation scoffed at his brother. "You always have been a nation and you died a heroic death, as you always wanted, as one too."

* * *

**"Don't be afraid of death; be afraid of an unlived life. You don't have to live forever, you just have to live." **  
**― Natalie Babbitt, Tuck Everlasting **


End file.
